


Necessary Reminder

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1950's household aesthetic, F/M, Femdom, Vibrators, cigar smoke, domestic discipline/spanking, gender fluid Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: Their lifestyle, while strange to some, works for them.Most of it is just window dressing. Marie's pretty dresses and fancy updos are for their own pleasure, not out of some misguided idea that women belong in them. After years of being an executive, Adrienne can't fault them for preferring to play housewife most of the time. But there are some rules that aren't to be broken.Like the one about taking care of themself.





	

Glowing red numbers on the dash might as well have been a bomb for all it meant to Adrienne.

Late. Again. As much as she loved her new job in America, their idea of acceptable working hours was beyond her. Her position in France might not have come with as pretty a paycheck, but it had afforded her more independence and personal time. 

Something that she longed for on more than one occasion. Mindful of her partner’s anxiety, she pulled out her phone before buckling her seat belt.

Thankfully, they answered on the second ring. “Yes, Ma’am?”

Reverent and relaxed. Marie rattled on about how they’d painted their nails earlier, and how pretty the purple color looked with the dress they were wearing. Dinner would still be warm by the time she arrived, Marie apologized for putting it in a little late. Not a large concern considering it worked in Adrienne’s favor. All and all, the phone call left her feeling good about the way the evening would go.

Up until the point that Marie sidestepped a question about what they’d had for lunch. Tried to cover it up by talking about what they’d prepared for dinner.

Subtle Marie was not.

“I will handle this matter when I arrive.” Clipped. 

Despite their dynamics, she wasn’t actually a huge fan of punishment. Not in this context. But sometimes her Marie needed a guiding hand, and listened much better with the skin of their tush than they did with their ears. 

Adri’s tone seemed to have the effect she was after considering a solemn looking Marie was waiting for her on the front porch.

They held open the door for her without saying a word, eyes downcast. 

Something Adri really, really didn’t like. Still, it was better that Marie had time to think about why the rules were in place. To stew in the bad feeling so that they could remember it next time. 

Part of her wanted to chide Marie for looking so glum considering they’d brought it upon themselves. Another wanted to reassure them that it would all be over soon.

But this ritual wasn’t to be interrupted unless situations were dire and Adri respected that. Respected Marie’s need to take care of her when she got home.

Marie’s hands were steady while they helped Adri out of her suit jacket. Steady while they hung it up on the coat rack by the door. Steady when they removed her heels, fingertips lingering on the black hose Adri wore under her slacks. 

The steadiness of their hands soothed Adri’s worries. Even if Marie was upset, they weren’t scared. 

A pair of flats were slipped onto her feet, and Adri reached down to pat Marie’s hair, careful to not ruin the updo that they must have worked so hard on. 

First things first, they needed to eat something. Usually Adri would prefer to get the punishment out of the way, but considering Marie hadn’t eaten lunch, they must be starving. So Adri instructed them to get dinner on the table. Informed them that they would eat on their knees by Adri’s side.

Feeding them by hand was a small kindness. Reassurance that she wasn’t too upset with them, though dinner was still a silent affair. Marie ate everything they were offered, even when Adri started to pulling things from their own plate.

Once dinner was finished, she allowed Marie to clean up the plates.

“I am going to sit on the porch,” Adri informed them when they came back to the table. “You may bring me my smokes and a towel to keep your stockings from tearing.”

A small concession and yet Marie cringed.

Adrienne didn’t often smoke, but the cigars lent themselves to their lifestyle almost as well as the rotary phone in the kitchen did. Plus, it gave her time to think over the best way to proceed. They’d discussed at one point having a specific set of punishments that would have to be enacted each time, for consistencies sake, but Adri had rejected it. Disliked the idea of meting out punishment without making sure that it fit what happened.

Towel folded beneath their knees, Marie held out the opened cigar box and Adri considered it. Selected one of the ones from the top, along with the cutter and the lighter that they kept stashed inside for such reasons. Instructed Marie to set the box aside so that they could prepare the cigar for her.

Marie’s hands, so much larger than her own, were always interesting to watch. Sure and steady as they went through the process of cutting off the tip and punching the wrapper on the other end. It wasn’t long before Adri was able to lean forward and puff on the cigar as Marie made sure it was evenly lit.

“I ought,” Adri murmured once she leaned back. “To bend you over my knee out here. Have you hold my cigar while I blister your bottom.”

Marie didn’t argue. “Yes, Ma’am.”

It was tempting to get it over with. Adri took a long drag, blowing the smoke directly into Marie’s face. Who didn’t flinch, just accepted the reprimand. 

“Marie.” Marie turned her head to focus on Adri. “What are our rules?”

There weren’t many. If Marie had too much freelance work they were to hire a housekeeper for the week. They were to eat at least two square meals a day, and preferably a few snacks as well. Dress appropriately for the weather when they left the house. 

Everything else was dressing, only to be punished if Marie was seeking it. A mischievous grin, the paddle on the bed. Light hearted just for fun punishments, those were things that Adri could get behind.

Adri blew the next puff of smoke into the air. “Why did we break our rule?”

“I was busy.” Marie plucked at the hem of their purple dress. “I wanted to look nice for you, so I did my hair instead.”

Not an acceptable excuse. “I love it when you dress up like this, you know that. But pleasing me visually does not trump taking care of yourself. Your health is my most important priority. Do you understand that?”

Marie shifted, staring down at their knees. “Yes, Ma’am.”

No, that wasn’t enough. “I am afraid I need you to say it. I need to know that you understand your worth to me.”

When Marie started to talk to their dress, Adri corrected them. Lifted their chin with one hand, forcing them to make eye contact. Marie swallowed before nodding, accepting Adri’s choice. “I am not to neglect my duties in order to look pretty. It is my responsibility to prioritize to your wishes and you wish for me to be well.”

It wasn’t quite the statement that Adrienne was looking for, but it was acceptable. “What do you think your punishment should be for disregarding my wishes?”

An out. Marie could say that apologizing was enough or suggest corner time. They’d even done lines at one point. But Marie merely steeled herself before requesting that Adri have mercy and use her hand instead of the paddle.

“Across my knee then.” There were many benefits to the house, but one of Adrienne's favorites was the complete privacy that it offered. No need to move inside for such punishments.

Mindful of their outfit, Marie flipped up the tail of their dress, exposing the purple panties that showed through the white of their stockings. Adri considered them for a minute before instructing Marie to lift their hips, wiggling them down to their knees to leave their bare bottom vulnerable. Of course, it had the added benefit of limiting Marie’s ability to kick.

What a pretty bottom it was. When Marie was not Marie, when they wore jeans and a t-shirt instead of lovely cocktail dresses- Adri liked to watch them working out just to stare. Her Gil was just as important to her when masculine as when they went by Marie, though she enjoyed their relationship in different ways. On the rare occasion that submissiveness and Gil intersected, Adri would put them in the humbler. Pull their balls back to keep them on display while Gil did pushups. 

“Ma’am?” Marie looked over their shoulder and Adri hummed, patting their bottom before putting her cigar in the ashtray. 

“I was merely considering whether a gentle reminder would do, or if you need to be reminded to eat lunch for the rest of the week.” Adri pinched their left cheek to make a point. “It is only Monday, after all.”

“I promise I will be good,” Marie pleaded. “I will even call you every day at noon to let you know I have eaten.”

Call because their lifestyle meant most modern electronics weren’t allowed in the house. It’d been an easy choice to make when they’d realized their off the grid home came with one major drawback- no cell towers nearby or cable lines already in the ground. Marie took their work to the coffee shop or library when need be and otherwise? It’d been lovely. Meant their time at home was spent together rather than enjoying modern technology.

Adrienne hadn’t been sure how much she’d like it in the beginning. But really, she couldn’t complain. “Let this serve merely as a warning then.”

Twenty bare bottom spanks. The first ten Marie squirmed through, the next five created more of a response as the effects began to pile up. But it was the last five that the sniffling started up, and Adri stopped to chide Marie, reminding them not to mess up their lovely makeup.

When she was done, Adri encouraged them to stand so that she could pull up their stockings and panties again. Gripped their hips to help them straddle her hips. Considering Marie had quite a few inches on her, it was an awkward position, but worth it when Marie curled up so that they could nuzzle her neck.

“You did so well, pet,” Adri murmured, stroking their back. “I am ever so proud of you.”

Adri felt more than heard Marie’s huff. “Messed up. Failed to follow the rules.”

“That you did,” Adri conceded. “But you took your punishment and all is forgiven.”

That was, after all, the entire point of punishing such things. But Marie never seemed to trust that Adri would let it go. No matter how often she did. “In fact-” Adri gripped the back of Marie’s neck- “I think you have earned yourself a reward for taking your punishment so well. I want you to go to the bedroom and fetch a toy. I will be inside soon.”

After giving Marie a few minutes to make their selection, Adrienne followed them inside. Found them sitting on the bed, vibrator and handcuffs sitting by their thigh.

Technically Adri had said one toy, but all things considered, she didn’t mind. Pulled Marie in for a kiss. “Hold up your dress for me, love.”

With the dress out of her way, she knelt to remove Marie’s flats so that she could remove the stockings and panties for the last time. Made the decision to let Marie keep the dress on before encouraging them to get into position so that Adri could cuff their hands to the headboard. 

Lovingly attached the lace cuffs. They had a few different pairs, but these had to be her favorite. Soft and dainty, just like her Marie. 

Climbed off the bed to grab the lube from the bedside table. Used it to open her lover up, nice and slow, making sure to let Marie know just how proud she was the whole time. How very pretty Marie looked all dolled up.

Once they were stretched well enough, she slid the vibrator in place, turning it to the middle setting. Not so high as to end their session too soon, not so low as to be pointless. 

With Marie set up, Adri began undressing herself. Folded the waistcoat she tended to wear before placing it on the dresser, draped the button-down across the arm of the chair. Not quite making a show, but not hurrying either. Adrienne knew how attractive she was, perhaps not as spry as she had been at twenty-five, but she’d kept in shape over the years. Considered herself well kept.

“I was thinking that I might ride you now.” Adri kept her voice casual, even while she slicked up Marie’s hardness. Watched Marie’s face for any sign of discomfort before lowering her body onto their length.

Fucked herself at a slow, controlled pace, sucking on her fingers only to bring them down and rub at her clit. 

Hummed her consent when Marie begged to come, continuing to ride even as she was filled with their seed. Rolled her hips one last time, riding the wave of her own arousal as two fingers brought her to the peak.

Undid the cuffs before flopping backward across the bed. “Now it is your turn to take care of me. You may leave the vibe in while you do.”

Her lover chuckled, a rich sound before wiggling down so that they could clean her up.

Marie might not always be the best at taking care of themselves, but that was alright. They would always be there for one another.


End file.
